The Depth of Death
by hope2x
Summary: Based off events from an episode of Star Trek Voyager, but about Regina and set in Storybrooke. Regina's had it and is looking for an escape, but then gets more than she bargained for. Nothing is as it seems and by the time she's discovered the reality of her situation, she may be too late to survive. Bad summary, but I don't want to give it away.


**This is totally random. It's based off an episode of Star Trek Voyager, "Coda" from season 3, episode 15 (I think) Except it's about Regina and it's all in Storybrooke. I loved the episode and started making the outline as I watched. I hope it's not too confusing, it would be so much more interesting and understandable to watch, but I couldn't help trying to write it, Lol. **

* * *

Regina threw the glass down. She nearly threw a fireball before Emma jumped in front of her. She was furious. She was shaking. She nearly blew the blonde away to get to the man, but stopped herself. With one more angry growl, she turned and stormed out of Gold's shop and into the woods behind.

"Regina, calm down." Emma chased after her as she marched into the forest. Regina jerked her head to the side.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I am going to kill that little imp!" Her eyes were frighteningly dark and Emma dropped a few paces back.

"You can't kill him." She tried to sound calm but Regina wasn't hearing reason.

"_He_ has been trying to kill _me_! He just tried to poison me!"

The truce from their Neverland journey had clearly come to an end. Gold was too cowardly to work directly, but he was back to his old antics and had taken Regina by surprise.

"And I didn't let him." She reminded her.

"Anyone in this town gets a paper cut and I get interrogated. That man tries to kill me _again _and he goes back on his merry way." She growled before turning back and walking with purpose.

"Look, I just don't know what to do Regina! He's the damn Dark One, I can't just put him in jail!"

"I have nearly as much magic as him, yet you have no problem coming after me."

"Because you're better than him Regina! I don't worry about you killing your way out of the police station." She finished and Regina's eyes snapped to hers again, caught off guard by the words. She blinked out of it though and continued through the woods. "Where are you going?"

"No one in this town trusts me. More than a few want to kill me. I just need to get away for a minute."

"Get away? To where?" Emma followed on her heels.

"Just away. Where I don't have to worry about a dagger, or wraith, or poison to end my life. Where I don't have to be accused every second while others are making their attempts on my life." It was pushing her too far now that everyone was so concerned with her actions, but disregarded the actions taken against her.

"Regina, you can't leave! You can't leave town."

"Oh, so now you're dictating my moves again? That's another thing I need to get away from." She continued on and Emma recognized the area when she saw the well come into view.

"That's not it Regina. I don't want you to leave."

"Do not pretend to care now, dear." Regina shook her head and walked up to the well.

"I'm not- I'm just…Damn it, Regina. What the hell are you doing?" She said as the brunette looked down the hole.

"I just said, I'm getting away." She waved her hand over the well and magic started swirling instantly, the energy thickening the air.

"You're leaving Henry?" Emma stared incredulously.

"I am not leaving my son. I just need two seconds to myself. I'm not asking." She turned back towards the well and lifted a hand. If she were being honest, she needed a minute away from both Emma and Henry who were a constant reminder of the lack of love in her life. They shared it so freely, but not even an ounce was awarded to her. It wasn't like a soul would care if she was suddenly gone anyway.

"Regina, wait!" Emma started, but she was too late.

She had thought Regina was opening a portal to jump through. She's sure that was Regina's goal. But when the brunette touched her own magic swirling inside the well, the magic reacted to her and Regina was blasted backwards, flying above Emma and down to the ground behind her.

"Regina?!" Emma ran to her and fell to her knees by the still woman. "Regina?!"

She shook Regina's shoulder, but got nothing. She tried to focus as she moved her fingers to Regina's neck, searching for feel of her blood beating through the artery. Panic started rising as no movement was felt. She adjusted her hand but still felt nothing.

"No no no no no!"

She did the only thing she knew and moved her hand on top of her other onto the center of Regina's chest. Her fingers interlocked and palms pressed down hard. She threw her weight into each compression, moving quickly and with energy, pounding Regina's heart and pumping her blood for her.

"Come on, Regina!"

She moved and placed one hand under Regina's chin, tilting it up and the other pressed her nose closed. Taking in a big breath, Emma closed her mouth over Regina's and gave her all the air she could. She repeated it once more before shifting her hands to Regina's chest again.

"God damn it, Regina!"

She put all she had into the compressions, exhausting her muscles, her breathing harder and faster. She watched Regina's face closely, looking for any sign of life. She grew further aggravated when she saw none.

"Please!"

She sealed her mouth to Regina's again. She gave her every bit of air she possibly could. She was shaking but she didn't even realize it. She lifted Regina's head with both her hands, pressing her lips down again, giving her the rest of her breath until her head felt light.

Emma pulled Regina's head into her lap, trembling fingers reaching for her cold cheek.

o

"Regina, calm down." Emma chased after her as she marched into the forest. Regina jerked her head to the side.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I am going to kill that little imp!" Her eyes were frighteningly dark and Emma dropped a few paces back.

"You can't kill him." She tried to sound calm but Regina wasn't hearing reason.

"_He_ has been trying to kill _me_!"

"And I didn't let him." She reminded her.

"Anyone in this town gets a paper cut and I get interrogated. That man tries to…" Regina trailed off, her eyes brows slowly coming together.

"Regina?" Emma took a step towards her.

"We…we already did this." She said, looking around. Emma opened her mouth, but then paused too.

"The well. Your magic." She said as her eyes were widening.

"Yes." Regina's anger dissipated as her mind worked through the odd déjà vu feeling.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Emma asked carefully.

"I touched the portal, but then…it all just goes black." She shook her head and Emma let out a breath.

"Okay, so how in the hell did that happen?"

"I have no idea." Regina took a deep breath.

"Okay well, no matter what, don't do near the well." Emma said with finality. Regina gave her a look, but didn't argue. She was much too curious about the occurrence.

"I'm going home. I want to know what happened." She was immediately marching down the path leading to the road again. Emma shook her confusion and ran after her.

"I want to come with you."

"No."

"Regina, I want to know what happened too."

"And I want some time alone. Some time not being pestered, or accused, or threatened, or _killed_." Her lip curled, hard eyes boring into Emma's before she turned and sped up again.

"Would you stop running away? Let me help you." She caught up just as the street came into view.

"I do not want, nor do I need, _your _help. Not from any of you."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Oh, _I'm_ difficult? Me?! You're the one chasing after me like a petulant child. Leave. Me. Alone." She bit out and stepped into the roadway, Emma reaching out as she did so. The screeching tires weren't enough warning.

Emma's hand had just grazed Regina's arm when her eyes shifted to the truck. Both women had barely turned before the vehicle struck them head on. Emma's body fell under the car while Regina rolled on top before being thrown from the hood and down the road on the opposite side. Both were gone before the driver even stumbled from the truck.

o

"Look, I just don't know what to do Regina! He's the damn Dark One, I can't just put him in jail!" Emma said as she chased after Regina.

"I have nearly as much magic as him, yet you have no problem coming after me."

"Because you're better than him Regina! I don't worry about you killing-"

"Wait." Regina stopped her. She turned slowly towards Emma, her eyes wide. "It happened again." She scanned around the woods surrounding them and Emma shook her head.

"What the hell?" Emma ran a hand through her hair. "Okay we _have_ to figure this out. Do you have any ideas?"

"No." Regina gritted out, clearly frustrated. She started to turn, but Emma grabbed her arm.

"How about you don't walk, huh?"

"Well what do you suggest? We're not going to get answers standing in the middle of the woods."

"Transport yourself to the Blue Fairy. I'll go see Mary Margaret and David and find out of anyone is having similar experiences. If they know of anything at all going on."

"Like dying repeatedly?" Regina gave her a look, but Emma didn't react.

"Yes." She answered seriously.

"The blue fairy will be of no use. She is a pathetic bug." Regina's sneered.

"Well that _pathetic bug_ is the one that got your magic going and you better after you were tortured. If you don't know what's happening, we have to use other resources. Just ask. I'll call you if I find out anything." She finished and Regina considered her for a moment.

"Fine." Regina conceded. It would at least offer her a brief moment of peace. She waved a hand over Emma and the blonde disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing with her parents.

Regina took a few deep breaths. She let herself be alone for a moment, trying to absorb what had just occurred. She had absolutely no explanation, other than the knowledge that it must be magic related, and that alone was a scary thought. But then she was feeling more than frazzled by the second death. It was a little too realistic for her taste.

After one more second to herself, Regina waved a hand and enveloped her own body in a cloud of smoke. She appeared at the same building the nuns had lived in before and sure enough, was face to face with Madam Superior.

"Regina?" The fairy startled at the sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she quickly regained herself.

"I…need to ask a question." She couldn't ask for help. Not from this woman.

"Alright then. What is it?" It seemed the former nun had recovered quickly and Regina straightened herself.

"There is something happening. Something powered by magic, though I have no explanation." She took a deep breath. "I…I died." She said and the fairy's eyes widened. "I was in the woods, walking with Miss. Swan and when I when tried to create a portal, the magic reacted against me and killed me."

"Oh…okay." Blue shook her head, but didn't argue. It was implausible that Regina would have just barged in to makeup an elaborate story for kicks.

"The next thing I knew, I was back walking with Emma again, having the same conversation. We realized what had happened and went a different route."

"Emma knew it happened too?"

"Yes. We were arguing and I wasn't paying attention. We walked into the road and were hit."

"You were killed again." Blue finished, sensing the direction of her story.

"Yes. She went to find out if anyone else was having problems. I came here to see if you have ever heard of this before." She finished, taking a breath as she met Blue's eyes. She saw the hesitation immediately. "What?"

"Regina-"

"What is it? Do you know what's happening?" She stepped closer but Blue held steady.

"Am I to assume Emma did not die the first time, when you created a portal?" She asked and Regina looked to the side.

"No. Just me, I believe." She said and Blue nodded.

"Then it is you, that is the target."

"The target? What the hell does that mean?"

"Regina you should sit." She said in a completely calm and soothing voice.

"I am not going to sit. Tell me!"

"Regina, I am afraid someone preformed a spell on you. What you experienced were hallucinations. I'm sorry, but you're going to die." She said with an apologetic frown, her voice still low and calm.

"What?! I am not going to die." She said incredulously. "I'm going to find a solution."

"Regina, your fate in inevitable. The hallucinations were only the beginning. It is your brain the spell affected. You will start having stronger and longer lasting delusions. You will grow violent as your mind destroys you. It will be excruciating. I am so sorry." She repeated. Regina was shaking her head as she started to pace the room. She didn't notice the fairy waving her wand about.

"I refuse to accept this. I will find another way." Regina said confidently, her jaw set in determination. She took a step forward when her body hit an invisible wall. "What the hell is this?!" She turned her eyes towards the fairy.

"I'm sorry, but this spell will work rapidly. There is no other option. I must do this for you as it is the most humane option." She finished and Regina suddenly felt fear fill her.

"You can't do this!" She created a fire ball in her hand and launched it straight ahead. The ball hit the wall and dissipated, no visible affect in any way. The fairy rose her wand again. "No!"

"I must Regina. If not now, you may end up hurting the ones you love." She tilted her head sympathetically.

"Henry! I haven't even talked to my son today!" She reached down to her side, but had brought nothing with her. "You can't do this, let me talk to them! Let me call Emma. _Please_, let me call her!" She pleaded.

"I'm so sorry Regina." Blue aimed her wand directly at Regina and the brunette shrunk back as far as she could. She threw her arms up, trying to transport herself but nothing happened. "I just blocked your magic. I will tell them goodbye for you."

The last thing Regina saw was a blast from Blue's wand before her world went black again.

o

She nearly fell as her eyes were suddenly filled with blinding light. She looked down first and immediately saw herself standing on the dirt and broken branches of the forest floor. She laughed out loud in her relief. That last one was a little too real. The feeling was very unsettling but unmatched by her relief now.

"Regina, you can't leave! You can't leave town."

Regina jerked her head up, eyes bulging as she watched Emma and…herself. She watched herself storming through the forest. She felt lightheaded, but still held her ground, her eyes never leaving her other body.

"Oh, so now you're dictating my moves again? That's another thing I need to get away from." The other Regina glared at Emma before continuing on towards the well.

"That's not it, Regina. I don't want you to leave." Emma chased after her.

Regina couldn't help herself but to follow them. Her senses were on high alert, her nerves on edge, but she couldn't just stand still. She had to find out what was happening.

"Do not pretend to care now, dear." The other Regina shook her head and walked up to the well.

"I'm not- I'm just…Damn it, Regina. What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked and the other Regina looked down the well.

"I just said, I'm getting away." She waved her hand over the well and magic started swirling instantly, the energy thickening the air.

"You're leaving Henry?"

Regina knew what was about to happen, but had no explanation for how she was able to see it. She reached out and touched Emma's arm. She could feel her, but got no response from the blonde.

She looked back up as her other self reached for the magic.

"Regina, wait!" Emma yelled as she stepped forward.

Regina flinched as she watched her body blast backwards up into the air and arc back down behind them.

"Regina?!" Emma ran to her and fell to her knees by the still woman. "Regina?!"

Regina watched as the blonde shook her other body's shoulder. She touched her neck and shook her head.

"No no no no no!" Emma yelled.

Regina knelt by her body as Emma started doing compressions.

"Come on, Regina!"

She watched with rapt attention as Emma attached their mouths for force oxygen to her lungs. Emma went back to pounding on her chest, but her moves grew desperate.

"God damn it Regina!"

Regina watched Emma's face. Her breathing grew harsh and irregular.

"Please!"

Regina reached out for Emma again as she lifted her body and reattached their lips. Emma continued until she gasped for her own air.

"Emma." She tried, but her voice was unheard.

Regina squeezed Emma's arm, looking for any indication the blonde was aware of her presence. Anything at all. Yet Emma only looked to her still body as she pulled the limp form into her lap and touched her pale cheek.

"Emma?!" Now she grew slightly desperate. None of this made any sense. There was no reason to be watching this. Is didn't even happen did it? Not unless-

Regina froze.

She couldn't be dead. She couldn't. After everything, there was no way she went out just by some damn spell. She was lost in her thoughts until Emma started moving again. Emma grabbed for her phone and began dialing furiously.

"Mary Margaret?! Call the Blue Fairy. Tell her to come to the well… Regina's dead but, it was magic. Maybe Blue can still do something… No, no! Call her. Gold just tried to hurt Regina today, there's no way he'd help. Call her now!" Emma slammed her phone shut and threw it to the ground.

"This is not how it ends. This cannot be how it ends, Regina!" Emma shook the body in her arms. "Come on!" She slammed on Regina's chest in desperation.

Regina had a bad feeling. She thought it was going to end but it wasn't. Emma stayed there, holding her body. There was no flash back. No sudden blackness. Nothing. The scene just continued to play out.

The fairy flashed in and started working. Regina couldn't help her sneer as Blue waved a wand over her body, her previous memory a little too fresh. The prognosis wasn't good as it appeared. By the time Blue was informing Emma that the death was irreversible, her parent had shown up and pulled her away.

Regina hardly had a handle on what she was seeing. Her body laid still on the ground until David lifted it and carried it back to the street. Mary Margaret tried to talk to Emma, but the blonde stormed off in another direction, leaving everyone else behind. Regina started to follow after.

"Regina?"

Regina jerked her head to the side at the sound of her name, called from directly behind her. Her jaw dropped instantly.

"Mother?!" Regina took a step forward as Cora met her.

"Hello, my darling." She smiled tenderly as she cupped Regina's cheeks.

"How…how are you here? How can I see you?" She grabbed her mother's arms, squeezing as if to confirm she were really here.

"I'm here to guide you, Regina." She said kindly as she brushed her fingers through Regina's hair. Regina let her eyes close for a brief second to enjoy the feeling, but she had other things to worry about.

"Guide me?" She questioned.

"Yes. It's time for you to move on. I'm here to accompany you."

"Move on…but-"

"Darling." Cora stopped her. "You have died. I'm so sorry, but it's time to go."

"But, after all of this- after everything that's been happening."

"I know it's hard to handle-"

"No, mother. I might not really be dead. All day, I died, and then came back. I keep coming back." She insisted and Cora smiled sympathetically.

"Sweetheart, you are a very stubborn one. You keep fighting it. You keep rejecting your reality, but it's catching up now. You _are_ dead, and it's time to go." She took Regina's hand, but the younger woman pulled back.

"No. No, I'm not ready." She took a step back in the direction Emma had retreated.

"Sweetheart-"

"I'm not ready." Regina insisted and picked up the pace.

* * *

Regina reached for Henry repeatedly. Even dead, she felt her heart brake. The moment the words left Emma's lips, his expression broke. His eyes filled with tears. His knees buckled and Emma barely caught him before he hit the ground.

Cora squeezed her shoulder as she stayed by Henry's side during his restless sleep. She held Regina when the pain was too great that she broke herself. She took Regina's hand when her touch went repeatedly unnoticed by all she made contact with.

"Regina. It's time." Cora stood next to Regina as she watched David help Henry with his tie.

"Not yet." She repeated for nearly the tenth time.

"Regina."

"Not. Yet." She looked at her mother before following them out of the apartment.

* * *

Archie started the ceremony. There were more people there than Regina would have expected. Not a large crowd, but still, she was surprised.

The doctor stepped in front of the group and cleared his throat. Regina finally looked away from Henry to listen.

"Regina had a troubled past. We all know that, and there's no need to recall it. What I will remember, is the courage Regina showed when she decided to change. She faced her fears in a way few others have the bravery to do. She put her son above herself. She did her best and she did change. That Regina, I will not forget."

Regina watched the doctor step to the side. It took another moment for her to tear her eyes away. She had been so angry with him for telling Emma of their sessions. She had felt betrayed and wanted to hurt him for evoking the feeling. But now…hearing what he had really though of her visits…she couldn't believe it. She wiped a drop of moisture from her cheek before looking back to the front.

"I'm afraid Regina may actually be upset with me presence up here." Mary Margaret started and Regina snorted. She wasn't even surprised to see her there. "But I believe it wouldn't be right if I didn't. I hurt Regina is ways I cannot ever make up for. We had deep, life long problems. But she did not deserve pain. No one deserves pain. The Regina I will remember, is the one who saved me as a child. The woman who taught me about true love. The woman who's soul was so beautiful. Regina may have suffered, but underneath, she was still that woman. I only hope that after all this time, she has finally found peace."

Mary Margaret finished and Regina was stunned. She watched her return to David, tears in her eyes. Regina cleared her throat and Cora rubbed a hand over her back, not commenting, but staying by her side. Regina needed that, especially as Henry walked up next.

He held his head up high, looking confidently and mature. When he glanced down at the casket, his bottom lip trembled and he bit down on it to remain together. After clearing his throat a few times, he finally began.

"My mom…" He started, but his voice quickly faltered. "...I thought she was just the Evil Queen. I thought she didn't love me. But she did. She always did, but I didn't see it. She was a really good mom. She…she was a hero and I loved her." He got choked up a bit and Emma pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that until David came for Henry and Emma moved back to the front.

Regina watched Henry for a few moments while everyone gathered themselves. Just yesterday, she would have thought not a single tear would be shed at her funeral. She would have said so confidently. But seeing her son lean into his grandmother, both trying to regain composure and failing to do so...Regina was overwhelmed. She shook her head and refocused when Emma began speaking.

"Regina and I…we had a less than pleasant relationship." She said and Regina had to smile slightly. "But even since the day we met, there was something else. We definitely went for the throat every time we fought, but I think that's because we knew the other could handle it. I have never met anyone like Regina Mills. You all knew her as a queen from your land, but me…I just knew Regina.

"I regret it though…the way we treated each other. I think a huge reason we fought so much was because of how much we had in common. Regina was stubborn, mean, hard headed…and the strongest person I have ever known." She paused as she took a breath.

Regina's lips parted. She remained otherwise completely still though, listening with all her attention focused on Emma.

"In the few times we managed to look beyond our fighting, the results were…incredible. Combined, it seemed we were capable of anything. What I regret is not exploring the potential there. Imagine what would have happened if we could have put our differences aside." She shook her head as she looked down. "I should have given her a chance. I know her. I know her, yet I never even gave her a real chance. Never just gave her a real opportunity to be who she could be. I should have tried harder. I should have tried." Emma ran a frustrated hand over her face. She looked up at the casket one more time. "I'm sorry, Regina."

Emma walked back to Henry and the two held tight to each other. Regina stepped up to them. Just like every other time, she reached out, but no one responded. She touched the tears on Henry's cheek, but they remained in place. She touched the hair falling at Emma's shoulder, but nothing budged.

"Darling." Cora placed her hands on Regina's shoulders. "We must go."

"No." Regina shook her head and Cora sighed.

"Regina, I know this is hard, but we must go. You can't stall this any longer."

"No, mother, I don't mean no until later. I'm not leaving them." She said and Cora frowned.

"Regina, you cannot stay."

"Why not? What good is it to leave? I need to see that my son is okay. I want to know what happens with them."

"You're not part of this world anymore." She started. Regina opened her mouth to respond when she felt suddenly dizzy. "Regina?"

Regina shook her head as she pressed her eyes closed. She felt even more disorientated before she finally opened her eyes. She was looking straight up at the ceiling and realized she was lying down.

"She's waking up!"

"She's fighting!"

Voices yelled above her and Regina's sight went blurry as disorientation took over again. Her eyes fell shut involuntarily and when she opened them again, her mother was in front of her.

"What the hell was that?" She stepped closer to Cora.

"As I told you before, you're mind is far too stubborn. You're trying to fight it, but there's nothing you can do."

"No…no that was different. Something isn't right here." She shook her head, taking steps backwards.

"That's what I've been telling you. This isn't right. You're not meant to hold on like this. You need to give in." Cora insisted but Regina's eyes narrowed.

"You sound nothing like my mother." She said warily.

"You know I was only the way I was because I didn't have a heart. But you gave it back, you remember."

"Yes I do know that. That is a fact. But my mother would never have me just give up and give in. She would encourage me to fight with everything I had. To pay any price to get what I want."

As her words came out, her vision went dark and again, she was looking up at the ceiling.

"She's coming around again!"

"Regina?" Emma's blurry face suddenly came into view above hers. "Regina, you keep fighting! Just hold on, we'll get you back. Fight, Regina!"

Regina tried to focus, but her head spun again and Cora's face reappeared.

"You're not real." Regina jerked back. "None of this is real." She said and Cora approached closer. "Gold…he tried to poison me. He did…he did it! You are not my mother!"

"Regina, you must come with me, now," She insisted.

"No!"

Regina placed her hands over her ears, trying to block the other woman out. Cora started looking desperate. Regina could see the scene shifting behind the woman. When she looked around, everybody was gone. All that remained was her own casket and her tombstone.

"Regina, come with me. I'll be with you. Everything is gonna be okay." Cora's voice sounded inside her head and Regina shook it hard.

"Regina…Regina, you have to keep fighting." Emma's voice joined in and Regina focused in on that.

"Emma." She breathed.

"Regina! Come on! Open your eyes!" Emma's voice grew louder, more excited.

"Regina!" Cora yelled furiously now and Regina's head pounded. She forced the voice away.

"Regina." Emma spoke again, her voice getting closer. "Come on, you're doing it. Keep coming."

Regina looked up at Cora. The entire background was shifting, getting darker. Cora's own face started distorting, her expression going furious. The air was growing colder. Regina moved back from her. Each step back felt a little warmer, a little more comforting.

"Regina, come here now!" Cora screamed.

"It's not real."

Regina turned from Cora. She ignored the yelling from behind her as she ran the other direction. She saw only light, but kept moving. Away from Cora. Away from her grave. Away from the town. She was just running until the light consumed her.

"Regina?"

She felt her body shaking. There was a hand on her shoulder. Voices were all around her. She was laying down. A hand moved to her face.

"You got this, Regina. Come on." Emma's voice was right above her. "Good grief, stop being so stubborn. Open your damn eyes!"

"Stubborn?" Regina whispered as she pried an eye open. She barely managed to glance at Emma's relieved smile above her face before the light was too blinding and she shut her eyes again.

"Yeah, stubborn." Emma laughed and Regina tried again.

Again, she saw Emma's face mere inches from her own. She blinked a few times and tensed slightly as the Blue Fairy was standing, wand at the ready, in front of her. Mary Margaret was next to her along with her husband. All of them watching her intently.

"Welcome back, Regina." Blue stepped back then and Regina leaned up slightly.

It was only then that she realized she was propped up in Emma's lap. She looked right into green eyes and Emma smiled at her. The last time Regina had looked into her eyes was as she spoke at her funeral only a matter of moments before.

Regina leaned up and before thinking through her actions, pulled Emma into a hug. Emma's eyes went a little wide in her surprise, but she hesitantly lifted her arms to wrap around her. Regina pulled back only seconds later, but she looked back into Emma's eyes.

"Thank you." Regina said quietly. Emma tilted her head slightly, but knew she had been through a hell of an ordeal. So instead of asking, she nodded at Regina.

"Come on." She opened her hand, palm up and offered it to Regina. The brunette took it and they stood up together. "How do you feel?" She asked and Regina couldn't even answer.

She looked around then and realized finally where she was. She was still in Gold's shop. She looked over and her eyes widened as the man was standing frozen by the counter. Magic bindings held him in place and he was snarling at her. She took another second to gather herself before letting go of Emma's hand and approaching him.

"You did all of this. For what? To kill me?" She started, but Gold said nothing. "No. Because you can't kill me. You still hold that promise to Belle. So you tried to get me to walk right into death all on my own."

"It was a brilliant plan, no?" Gold couldn't help the smug tone. "I knew you'd fight for awhile, but eventually you wouldn't be able to catch up. Eventually you would be lured in."

"Not that brilliant." Emma stepped up. "Did you forget who you're dealing with? Regina's way too stubborn to die." She grinned.

"Well I had assumed you would stay until you saw them let you die and learned how they really feel." Gold was struggling against the hold, but he was trapped, his attempts futile.

"Well, you are partially right I suppose." She said and didn't spare him another moment.

She turned and faced Mary Margaret who had remained standing still. Her memories of the other woman's words fresh in Regina's mind. She didn't say anything. She wasn't ready for that. But she gave a slight nod, turning before she could see Mary Margaret's curious expression. As she moved away, Emma turned towards the fairy and her parents.

"You got him?" She pointed at Gold.

"He will not break free and we've made concessions to secure a cell for him." Blue reassured and Emma nodded. She turned and caught up with Regina at the door.

"Hey." She reached out and touched Regina's arm. The woman paused and regarded her. "Are you alright?"

"I am." Regina said honestly and Emma rose an eyebrow.

"Regina, you basically just died. Didn't that...i don't know...mess with you a bit?"

"Yes but I must say, seeing one's own funeral is rather…enlightening." She smiled lightly and though confused, Emma returned it.

"That must have been some spell." She mused.

"It was."

"Well, let me take you to the hospital." She kept her hand on Regina's arm and after a second, she nodded. "Oh, be ready." Emma said before they took another step.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, we made him wait outside…in case...you know..." Emma looked away for a second, but then smiled and opened the door. Before Regina could question her, a small body slammed into hers.

"Henry." She breathed, her arms wrapping around him as well. "It's okay." She lifted a hand to run through his hair.

"They wouldn't let me come in." Henry's voice was muffled against her jacket. "I thought…I thought you were-"

"It's okay, Henry." She reassured. She looked up to the man smiling at them.

"Thanks for your help, Archie." Emma said and he nodded before turning to leave.

"Dr. Hopper?" Regina called out, still not letting go of Henry.

"Yes?" He looked at her curiously and she cleared her throat before continuing.

"If you have any time available…I would like to come see you again." She said hesitantly. Archie gave her an immediate, kind smile.

"I'll see you Monday, Regina." He moved away and Regina breathed out slowly.

"Alright, let's go." Emma placed a comforting hand on Regina's back.

Regina looked at Emma again. She glanced at her son, still holding onto her. She knew Gold had tried to kill her. Kill her in his own twisted and perverted way. He thought he would kill her spirit. That she would see these people for who they really. How she would see that she had no chance at love, even with her son as she suspected, and so she would give in and choose death. She saw them. She saw them now and as she walked with Henry and Emma, she found herself grateful. Grateful for them and for the experience. But also, she found herself truly grateful for her life for the first time in quite awhile.

She met Emma's bright and curious eyes and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Again, I know this was super random, but hopefully you enjoyed. :) In the episode, Janeway gets stuck in a time loop till she rewatches her first death out of body, then her father shows up and "guides" her. But whoops, it's actually an alien trying to trap her. it's an awesome episode. Review maybe? **


End file.
